Inter-Dimensional
by CloudSN
Summary: Cloud is just a normal teenager who likes coding and gaming, BUT everything changes when his PC explodes. Yes it does, I DO NOT OWN LEAGUE OF LEGENDS, RIOT DOES(I don't own any other games mentioned in this fic either, they go to their respective authors, aaaand I don't own the cover either, damn I own nothing), not the best summary I suppose :D, rated M for you all who want lemon
1. Chapter 1

Inter-Dimensional

Chapter 1: Riot Games and Strange Encounters

Cloud is one normal teenager living in Romania, who just so happens to play League of Legends right I say normal I say he has his issues(his 18 years old problems but he still considers himself a teenager)and he is a pretty good gamer and an has the averege height and weight, without working out too much, due to the fact that he is lazy most of the times of the day(and night).He wants to be a good programmer and that's why he is playing right now, to see how the game works as a off my introduction part and right into other POVs, POV order: Cloud, Ahri, Cloud , Ahri

"And ... this is harder then I tought. Wait what is this : „CLICK HERE TO JOIN THE ACTUAL ‚GAME' - YOUR BELOVED RIOT".This must be a joke, maybe one of Rito's employee wanted to tell me to fuck off or something, but for the sake of that one programmer I will click it. _Best case scenario I get hired as an employee, which might be impossible but whatever, and the worst : being arrested. Fair Trade"_ I tought and clicked the button _Now like any other interdimensional cliche I will be teleported inside the game, or a character might pop out_ I tought laughing to myself _I should really stop reading that much fanfiction. Any second now..._ He tought seeing that nothing is happening. _Boooring~_ **PC explodes.** "Why? How? When? what the actual fuck? FUUUUCK that hurts. What happened." He said as he slowly started to dissolve into dust. (Dust, really Author , are you gonna make a reference to undertale already. _**This is my story Cloud, don't brake the forth wall for such small details**_. Okey...okey)I looked at my hand as they are actually turning to white dust. "So , in the end , I die like the one skeleton I admire, strange" I tought _Oh I know I can finally say this for serious._ „Welp, I am going to Grilby's... Paps... do you want anything? I said before I turned to dust completly with a smile on my face

„ _What was that magic, it's nothing I've felt before. It's like it came from another world. In that case, the essence values a lot more. I must get there fast."_ I tought dashing forward at max speed. As I got to the place where the magic came I saw a teenager boy in the hands of Malphite, the boy not looking hurt."Good catch Malphite, but he is my you hand him over please?"I asked the giant rock „Sure"He said, looking rather uninterested about the boy, then throwing him at me.I barely cought him in time for him to not fall face first into the ground.

„ _Ouch, my whole body hurts.I tought I turned to dust= I died, so is this heaven? hell?. But if it hurts... that means I am alive... No shit Sherlock, but why am I on such a confortable surface, last time I checked , my carpet was not this fluffy."_ I get up and look around me noticing I was in a king sized bed with red covers and black pillows. Next to me I see the cover was messed." _So someone slept with me in this have I been kidnaped or something?If yes this kidnapper sucks,I was treated more like a guest, big bed, covered up nicely._ "I tought then felt a strange smell coming from the opened door _"Smells like... BACON?!"_ I was surprised to recognize the smell of bacon, and confused as well.I started moving towards the door and saw some white fluffy looking...TAILS?! _"This must be a dream, dream just a dream right?!There are no actual tails there right?!"_ And,like the universe only wanted me to faint, a well known figure for me, slowly entered the room with the tails behind her. „Ahri?!"I said then instantly fell on the ground. _"Keep ymy eyes closed, she might just let me here and do whatever she was doing, wait, what am I talking about, if this really happens, I should at least react how I always wanted to if this actually happened"_ And with that I opened my eyes and saw Ahri looking rather confused at me. „Um...Hi.. MynameisCloudnicetomeetyou"I said very fast."Hello Cloud,my name is pleasure is all mine and you don't need to be scared, I don't bite."She said with a smile on her face talking in a seducing tone that, somehow, calmed me down "I have a couple of questions..."I said, blushing a bit while looking at how she was seems like her Midnight skin but thinner, and tighter, allowing me to see her upper half a bit to well."Go ahead, I figured that much out"She said grabbing a nearby chair and sitting on it "Make yourself comfortable" She said gesturing for me to sit on the bed "Firstly, will you belive me if I told you I am most probably from another world?"I asked, keeping my eyes away from her chest"Yes, I already know this, noone from this world would fell from a giant hole in the sky and fall down unharmed"She said, noticing how I tried not to look at her chest."And secondly I know you, moslty, as for abilities and overall powers, along with all the other champions of the Institute of War"

„ _How does he know about that?! He is supposed to not know a thing about other dimensions" "_ Cloud, how do you know this?" I asked looking at him , getting more curious by the second."In my world, the League of Legends is a game that I myself play a lot, and you...are my...favorite character"He said blushig harder then when he noticed my outfit."Where those all your questions?"I asked, looking him in his ocean-blue eyes, seeing a lot of happiness in them,like he waited his life for something like this to happen "Yes."He said, keeping eye contact."Well, I know one thing you might have on your mind, and yes this is my house, and you are a guest, that's why I decided to make breakfast"I said"Does something burn?"He asked,I quickly ran to the kitchen and stopped got the bacon and eggs out of the frying pan"Not anymore" I said laughing a bit,hearing him laughing as well."Do you want extra bacon with the eggs?"I asked, knowing the answear of every male at this question "One piece is enough for me, I try not to put too much weight on me" I did not expect this answear, normally everyone said yes, he really is different.


	2. Chapter 2

Inter-Dimensional

Chapter 2: The Institute of War and Magic

Hello everybody, author here. Thank you so much for the reviews / follows. You made me continue this, to be honest I lost a bit of the hype at first but now I am back in action :D, btw I tried a different way of writing this chapter, tell me if you think it's better, anyway here is the POV list: Cloud, Ahri, 3rd person, Yasuo aaaand back to Cloud

I watch Ahri as she enters the room with two plates, one with a slice of bacon and two fried eggs, and the other one with scrambled eggs and cheese.

"Hey Ahri, what time is it?" I asked before eating some of the bacon  
"It's about six in the morning" She said and started eating  
"These are really good, where did you learn to cook like this?" I said, amazed by the taste of the eggs  
"I came up with a recipe myself" She said looking away from me _." I could swear I saw a bit of a blush on her face before she turned"  
_ "I hope you will teach me your recipe later" I said smiling  
"You like cooking?!"She asked in surprise  
"Yeah, I always wanted to be the cook of the house" I said looking at the ceiling then remembered something." Hey Ahri, I forgot to ask, what's up?" I asked, barely holding myself not to laugh.  
"Well, except the fact that an inter-dimensional portal threw you in here, nothing much." She said, looking rather confused at the random question I asked  
"Wrong, the ceiling" I said with a big smile on my face. Ahri started laughing at this bad joke, like she never heard a joke like this before.  
"You got me here, Cloud. Is this how you pick up girls?" She asked, smiling.  
I instantly blushed and said "No… I just remembered this joke…"."I am … not good at … talking with girls usually" I said, barely above a whisper

* * *

*Sniff Sniff*" _Oh no, they are coming"_  
"Cloud, we've got to move, now!" I said grabbing his hand and spirit dashing out of the house  
"Who's comi…"Cloud said noticing the army of about 130 silhouettes(I had some problems with this one word in particular :D)"Are all of those… champions"  
I am still amazed by the fact that he knows so much about us, even if we are a game in his world, shouldn't he be more scared of amazed "Cloud I will use my spirit dash to get us away pretty far but as we go I want you to think or meditate on the magic inside you, no time to explain, figure that out yourself"  
"Wait, can't you spirit dash only 3 times in total?" He asked me, confused  
"That's only a limitation in fights on the rift" I said, already over his knowledge about this world. And with that I started dashing at max speed _"I won't be able to keep this up too much, and they got Master Yi with them so it's only a matter of time until they catch us, that if Cloud doesn't learn how to teleport"_  
"Hey Ahri, is this supposed to happen?" He asked me  
"Wha-"I said, cut off by a hit in the stomach  
"Sorry fox, but The Institute wants this guy" Yasuo said, grabbing Cloud by the neck  
"Ahri, remember when I told you I played a lot of lol in my world? My main was this guys" He said winking at me" Now go before they want to get you for betrayal or something"  
"Understood, Cloud" I said and started dashing again

"Now, kid, what do you think you can do to me?"Yasuo asked" I saw that wink earlier."  
"I can tell everyone that your master's death is not your fault" Cloud said looking Yasuo in the eye  
"How do you… know that?" Yasuo asked, confused  
"Hard to explain but I've got places to go and a fox to see now"  
"You aren't going anywhere" Yasuo said, hardening his grip  
"You sure" Cloud said with a smirk on his face.  
His left eye started glowing blue and then he teleported behind Yasuo, who hit him in the stomach. "You aren't the first one that tries to teleport behind me and attack"  
"Ouch!"Cloud gasped "Well, see you soon" Cloud said, then teleported away.

* * *

"Damn, I lost him. Who would've guessed that fox taught him magic already" I said looking in the direction the fox ran "I wonder, where are they heading?" I asked myself  
"They can't run from The Institute of War, it's simply impossible, I'd know "I said smirking  
"Well, that was it for them, I tried to get the boy unharmed, it's not my problem anymore. I wish you luck, Cloud, The Chosen. And I am waiting for our next meeting"

 _ **A/N I HOPE MOST OF THE READERS KNOW WHO SANS IS, OTHERWISE ASK IN THE REVIEW ABOUT HIM OR GO WATCH A GENOCIDE UNDERTALE PLAYTHROUGH :D**_

* * *

I landed in the middle of a forest somewhere in the direction Ahri went _"At top speed, Ahri should arrive in the next 30 minutes, I could explore for the time being, she'll get the trace of my scent when she arrives"_ I thought then wandered off in the forest  
 _"So let's say 100-120 champions where coming all from one direction to get me, the rest 20 or so are either setting traps or not interested, or maybe… WAIT, Where am I now, this isn't just a forest vines,, I am in the Kumungu Jungle SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT, If Rengar finds me I am done for, wait … no. He is interested only in Kha'zix ,that only leaves… Nidalee"_ I start to look around me, trying to notice every single detail, my instincts are on maximum, one mistake, and she will hit me for sure.  
 _" Ok ok, I need to calm down, let the magic flow through me and, this little burning sensation in my left eye, same little burn on my hand, I really am Sans after all"_ I though looking at my left hand, enveloped in a dark blue glow _so I can teleport, but can I summon the bones? No, I need Ahri to explain how the summon feels when she summons her orb of deception .It's funny how I jumped from being freaked out to trying out my magic, I think I should keep looki- "_ My trace of thought got cut when something, no, someone jumped on me, my eye and hand getting back to normal .To my surprise it's not a huntress that wants to hurt me, it's Ahri  
"You scared me there Ahri" I said hugging her  
"I scared you, you are the one that got almost kidnapped by Yasuo back then, when I smelled your sent so far away I thought someone was luring me in a trap, how did you get here?" She said, not moving an inch off me  
"Magic, you told me to focus and I did, it manifests like a character I admire a lot"  
"Let me see your magic"  
"Sure, it takes a bit to channel thou" I said and started focusing my magic, it feels weird, like someone touches you with the point of the nail up on your back. I can feel the heat in my left eye and on my left hand again, but this time, it seemed hotter.  
"Is this it? What did you discover you can do?"  
"Well, I can teleport, and I have to ask you something, how do you feel when you summon your orb, and can you summon it anywhere else around you, without it touching your body?"  
"It feels like the magic goes into my hand then forms itself into an orb, as for your second question, yeah I can, but it takes a second longer, which can be deadly in a battle so I don't normally use it, and what would you want to summon?"  
"The same thing Sans summons, bones"  
"Why does he summon bones? Is he some kind of ... a necromancer"  
"Nah, he is a skeleton and he usually gets a skele-TON of work, and yes I find these jokes Humerus" I said laughing a bit at all the bad jokes I just said, Ahri started giggling for a bit but stopped suddenly.  
"You know someone is watching us, right?" She asked looking in the direction we were being watched from  
"So that's why I had all those weird crawls on my right hand, now it makes sense. I might know who is it as well. Nidalee, is that you?

 **Mwhahahahaha, now you don't know if it's Nidalee or not until the next chapter :D**

 **Thanks to Terrinthia for encouraging me, yes pointing grammar mistakes made me repost the first chapter and made me write this too :DD. Thx a lot to Tourvelix as well, I don't think this is exactly what you wanted, if not I think I should make the spacing a bit bigger :D Thank you both and to any other new reader out there who followed, or read the first chapter and this as well and congratulations you read all my A/N, here is your digital cookie, because I bought a new digital oven yesterday so I baked the cupcake batter into cookie forms (Terrin, thx for the batter, you can use my oven if you need) :D**

 **(EDIT, OMG I JUST DISCOVERED THE HORIZONTAL LINE IN THE EDIT SECTION ... *FACEPALM*)**


End file.
